


[podfic] Boys Keep Swinging

by growlery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Cover Art, M/M, Marauders' Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the full moon falling on Christmas Day, Remus plans to spend the holidays alone at Hogwarts and practise his abysmal potions work, while not—in any way, shape, or form—contemplating his attraction to Sirius. Fortunately, nothing ever goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Boys Keep Swinging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boys Keep Swinging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42226) by [MidniteMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/pseuds/MidniteMarauder). 



> Recorded for the [Harry Potter Podfic Fest](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com) 2011\. Betaed by takola. Music used is from Goodbye England (Covered in Snow) by Laura Marling.

  


[download](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/winter-fest-2011/boys_keep_swinging_midnitemaraud_r-quintenttsy-2-mp3.zip)  
mp3 / 1:11:07 / 68.9MB

[download podbook](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/winter-fest-2011/boys_keep_swinging_midnitemaraud_r-quintenttsy-2-m4b.zip)  
m4b / 1:11:07 / 35.3MB


End file.
